New York Bound
by Gleeshipklaine1
Summary: After graduation Blaine and Sam move to New York to live with the rest of the gang. What will Blaine do when his Fiance, Kurt, starts getting closer with a fellow bandmate, Elliot Gilbert? Will it ruin them or make them grow stronger? WARNING Smut . I suck a summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**AN:**Okay so this is my new story! Hopefully I can complete it without giving up halfway through!

Everyone cheered as the last name for the graduates were announced. All of the seniors took off their caps and threw them up into the air as the audience clapped loudly. Blaine looked out into the audience and made eye-contact with his Fiancé, who was cheering and clapping along with all of his friends who had graduated the year before. He winked at him quickly before he was pulled into a tight hug by Tina.

An hour or so later Blaine and Kurt were walking out of McKinley hand-in-hand as their friends walked a bit in front of them.

"So now that you've finally graduated we can start planning the wedding, right?" Kurt asked eagerly, smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled softly and nodded, bringing Kurt's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Of course," he said happily. "but I kind of want to graduate College before I'm married."

Kurt nodded understandingly. "I do too, but it won't hurt to start planning early."

"As soon as I move into the loft we can start planning." Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's cheek softly. Blaine was so happy to be engaged to such a hot, beautiful, amazing man like Kurt.

Around 11pm most of the graduates plus the ex- New Directions were at Blaine's house. His parents had agreed to stay at a hotel for the night so Blaine could have the graduation after-party. Music was blasting and everyone was dancing and having a great time.

Blaine was in the middle of his living room, which had been transformed into a dance floor, dancing with Tina and Marley as he sipped his beer. Once the song ended he went over to Kurt and sat in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder. "Baby I love you..." He mumbled, burying his face into his neck, yawning softly.

"Aw Blainey is it bedtime?" Kurt asked as he chuckled softly, rubbing Blaine's back.

"No...I just love you..." He said, pulling his face away from his neck, smiling. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

Kurt kissed back for a moment before pulling away, giggling. "Sweetie, no offence, but you stink. Like your breath is deadly."

Blaine pouted and buried his face back into Kurt's warm neck, sighing happily. "Lets dance!" He said suddenly, standing up and grabbing Kurt's hand, pulling him to the temporary dance floor. He placed his hands on his hips and pulled him close, dancing with him happily. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his forehead against Blaine's as they danced together. Blaine slowly pulled Kurt closer, until he was practically grinding against him.

After a while of dancing Blaine pulled Kurt over to the couch. Most of the graduates had left around that time, leaving mostly all of the glee club kids at Blaine's house. As it got later more people left. Around 3am it was just Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. Rachel was passed out on the couch and Santana had gone upstairs to sleep in a spare bedroom.

Blaine led Kurt up to his bedroom quietly after he turned the music off and turned off all of the lights. They both flopped onto the bed, too tired to get dressed into pyjamas. They exchanged small, sweet kisses as they undress each other. Once they were both naked they snuggled up and fell asleep holding each other.

Blaine woke up around 8 the next morning. _Fuck why the hell does the sun have to be so bright?! _He wondered to himself as he let out a quiet groan. He rolled over before suddenly feeling sick. He got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up for a few minutes before he finally flushed the toilet. He brushed his teeth before getting a small cup of water and two Tylenol tablets. He took the pills before going to close all of the blinds. Blaine happily climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Kurt, falling asleep quickly.

Blaine was woken up a few hours later to Kurt kissing his neck. He yawned softly and opened his eyes, feeling a lot better than he was earlier. "Morning baby," He said softly, smiling up at his fiancé.

"Good morning, handsome," Kurt mumbled against his neck. He pulled away from the soft skin, leaning up to kiss Blaine.

Blaine sighed happily against his lips, pulling him closer, his hands on his bare ass. Kurt straddled him as he deepened the kiss. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip, nibbling softly. Kurt let out a soft moan as he began to grow hard between his and Blaine's stomachs.

Blaine smirked a bit and pushed Kurt's hips down against his own, earning another soft moan from Kurt's lips. Blaine flipped them over so Kurt was on the bottom. He began kissing down his neck and chest. He stopped his journey to suck on Kurt's pink nipple.

"Oh baby yes..." Kurt moaned softly, tangling his fingers into Blaine's soft curls. Blaine reached up with his other hand to pinch the other nipple that he didn't have his mouth on. He continued kissing down his chest a moment later, stopping to run his tongue over the faint lines of Kurt's 6-pack.

Kurt toes curled as he tilted his head back, letting out another breathy moan. Blaine sucked on his hipbone softly before passing Kurt's dick, going down to kiss and suck his soft thighs. He smirked up at Kurt as Kurt looked down at him with dark blue eyes. He leaned up a little and pulled the head of his cock into his mouth. Blaine moaned around him as he began to suck gently. Kurt groaned softly as he forced himself not to thrust his hips into Blaine's warm mouth.

Blaine began sinking lower, humming around him, sending vibrations up Kurt's spine, causing him to moan louder. Blaine smirked the best he could around him before sinking down around Kurt's dick all the way, relaxing his throat before pulling off, continuing to just suck on the head, running his tongue over the slit.

Kurt squirmed a little, feeling close to his release. "Soon, babe..." He said, groaning softly. Blaine closed his eyes and sunk down his shaft all the way, sucking hard as he reached up to fondle his balls. Kurt tensed up as he began releasing warm come down Blaine's throat.

Blaine pulled off once Kurt went limp in his mouth. He crawled back up the bed and kissed Kurt passionately, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt moaned into his mouth, tasting himself on Blaine's lips. "Fuck babe you're so hot..." Kurt mumbled softly.

Blaine smiled and pulled away from the kiss, staring at Kurt lovingly. "You're amazing..." He whispered.

After a shower the boys headed downstairs to start making breakfast for the other two girls that were still there.

Santana was the first one downstairs. Blaine figured she must have found the Tylenol since she didn't look too terrible from the night before. "Berry's having a shower." She said as she sat at the table, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle.

Blaine nodded as he began placing the food he made on four plates. He handed Santana a plate and sat down, setting a plate in front of himself and Kurt. They all began to eat and talk about Blaine moving to New York until Rachel came downstairs.

"Morning," She mumbled tiredly, going to the counter and grabbing her plate of food before going to sit with the others.

"Morning, Rach," Kurt said, smiling at his best friend.

She yawned and sat down, beginning to eat her food slowly.

A while later Santana and Rachel left to go visit their families before going back to New York. Kurt stuck around with Blaine to clean up the house. They finished cleaning around 1pm. They were now sitting up in Blaine's room packing.

"Blaine, sweetie, you don't need that." Kurt said, grabbing a shirt that Blaine packed into the suitcase. He set it back on the bed with a lot of Blaine's other old shirts, continuing to sort through clothes.

"But I like that shirt!" He said, a small pout on his face. "Do I get any say in what I get to bring with me?"

Kurt shook his head a little, giggling. "No, not really. Plus we're going on a big shopping trip once we get there. But if you reeeally want to bring that shirt that can be your one choice." He said as he smiled up at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes lovingly as he shook his head. "That shirts a little old anyways. I guess I don't really need it that bad." He said, sighing softly.

"First part of growing up. Not being afraid of getting rid of things from your past." Kurt said as he leaned up to kiss his cheek.

AN: If you enjoyed this and would like me to continue leave a review! Reviews make me happy ^_^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I'm really enjoying writing this story so far! I'm loving all of the follows and favourites 3 thank you so much guys! I hope you are enjoying this just as much as I am**

"You have your wallet?"

"Yes mom,"

"You have your passport?"

"Yeees mom!"

"You have your-"

"Oh for Christ's sake Julie he's basically a grown man!" Blaine's father said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I can't help but be worried!" Julie said, looking at her youngest son as he was getting ready to board the plane to New York with Kurt.

"You weren't this worried when Coop left. Hell, we didn't even come to the airport with him!" Blaine's father said, looking down at Julie.

Blaine smiled at his worried mother. He set his carry-on down and pulled her in for a hug. "Mom I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be with Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Sam. I won't be wandering the city alone."

"I know..." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm just really gonna miss you..."

Blaine smiled and hugged his mother tighter. "I'm gonna miss you too, mamma. I'll call you when we land, okay?" He told her, pulling away from the hug, smiling down at her.

Julie nodded and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Okay sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too mom," Blaine said, smiling.

When their flight number was called everyone said goodbye to their families before the went and boarded the plane. Blaine put his and Kurt's carry-on's in the compartment above their seats before he sat down next to Kurt and buckled up his seat belt.

"So Sam will be moving in next week?" Kurt asked, buckling up as well.

Blaine nodded. "It's the twins' birthday next week and he didn't want to miss it." He said as he smiled over at Kurt, reaching over to hold his hand. "Only a few more hours till I officially live in New York!" He said happily, grinning like a child.

"I know! I'm so happy we'll finally be living together!" Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

After a moment of kissing Santana kicked the back of Blaine's seat. "Will you two be able to keep it in your pants until we get the apartment?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling away from Blaine's warm lips. "Shut up Satan!" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as the safety video came on.

By the time they landed Kurt was asleep on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine watch a movie. Once they were told they could get off Blaine gently shook Kurt's shoulder. "Baby we're here," He whispered softly, kissing his forehead.

Kurt yawned softly and opened his eyes, unbuckling his seat belt and stretching. "When we get to the apartment I am going to bed." He mumbled as he yawned again, standing up.

Blaine grabbed both of their carry-on bags before walking off of the plane with Kurt, Santana, and Rachel behind him.

They arrived at the loft an hour or so later. Kurt went and plopped onto the couch, grunting softly.

Blaine sat beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "We can unpack tomorrow, right?" He asked, yawning softly as he slowly closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

Kurt nodded a bit and snuggled into Blaine's side. "Mhmm...I'm too tired to unpack right now..." He said quietly before letting out a long yawn.

Blaine kissed his temple softly. "C'mon baby. Let's get to bed." He said, standing up and grabbing Kurt's hand, gently tugging him.

Kurt groaned softly as he stood up. He stretched for a moment before leaning into Blaine's side.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist, gently leading him to the bedroom. Half of the room was filled with Blaine's suitcases. He carefully got by them before laying Kurt down who was half asleep. He changed Kurt into his pyjamas before searching his suitcases until he found a random t-shirt and a pair of shorts he could wear to bed. He quietly got dressed before turning the lights off and climbing into bed with Kurt. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy and smiled into the darkness. Yup, he could definitely get use to this.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes the next morning. The first thing he saw was Kurt's beautiful sleeping face. He said happily, watching him sleep for a bit before he got up, going to the bathroom quickly before he went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone.

Santana was up a little after Blaine. She came out and said she was going for a run. Blaine shrugged it off and continued cooking. About twenty minutes after that Kurt came out of the bedroom.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and propped his chin onto his shoulder. "Morning, handsome," He said softly, smiling.

"Morning Babe." Blaine said, leaning back against Kurt, sighing happily. "I'm making eggs and bacon," he turned around in Kurt's arms, now facing him. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, B." Kurt said quietly, kissing him gently.

"Not as perfect as you," He whispered against his lips, giggling. "Was that really cheesy?" He asked quietly, pulling away from the kiss, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Just a tad," He said, pulling away and grinning.

"Oh Santana went for a run." Blaine told Kurt as he turned around to continue cooking.

Kurt snorted softly. "Yeah sure, a run," He said, chuckling. "When she says 'I'm going for a run' she usually means she's going over to her girlfriends for a quickie."

Blaine made a face at that. "Gross..." He mumbled. He finished up the food and set the table before filling the plates with food. Rachel came out when she smelt food. She sat down quiet and began eating.

"Kurt I'm going into the dance studio to work on that we learned last week. Are you gonna come in and practice?" Rachel asked Kurt as she sipped her water.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine before looking back at Rachel. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here and help Blaine unpack."

"Alright. Just remember we have a band practice later tonight. Elliot said he'd be a little late." Rachel said, munching on a piece of bacon.

Kurt nodded a little before looking at Blaine. "Wanna come watch Pamela Lansbury rehearse?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah of course!" He said, smiling. "Who's Elliot?"

"Oh he's a guy in the band. He's pretty cool." Kurt said, smiling over at Blaine. "He's an awesome singer!"

Blaine nodded. "Will Sam and I be able to join the band?"

Kurt shrugged. "We'll have to have a band meeting. I'm sure no one will be against letting you two join though."

"Oh alright," He said with a small smile.

Kurt finished his breakfast before getting up and beginning to wash the dishes. He hummed softly under his breath.

Blaine walked to the kitchen and helped Kurt clean. He sang softly and smiled over at Kurt as he dried dishes. He couldn't wait to marry this man.

**AN: Please leave a review telling me what you think! Reviews encourage me to write!**


End file.
